Bloody Mary
by EeveeHartMew
Summary: The main character, Mary, might not be as quaint as she seems.


"Bloody Mary"

Part 1

He was just an innocent man, with no worries going about his business. Just a man walking down the street mindlessly, thinking about how his day was to progress. He wore a nicely tailored black suit, a blue stripped tie, and a white button-down shirt carrying what looked like a gym bag. I peered out the window of my Victorian mansion and looked over his physique. From what I could tell; he was in shape, and probably on his way to the gym. He always walked by my home around this time 3:00 P.M. on the dot. He had nice combed back light brown hair, beautiful bright majestic blue eyes, and fair tan skin. He was, in a word, gorgeous.

"Yeah... he's going be the next one for my collection," I mumbled to myself.

I ran from the window in my parlor to the kitchen.

"Good! The servants were out of the home!" I smiled.

I walked outside fixing everything on myself to be perfect, so I didn't look like I was only 16, more so I looked at least 18 now.

"Excuse me sir?" I called in my most demure voice.

He looks at me and smiles, obviously liking what he sees.

"Oh hello darling, what's up?" he says to me

The word "darling" stands my hairs on end and for moment I falter in my actions. I despise terms of endearment! I regain my composure and say

"I often see you when I'm home working, just walking by; I hope you don't think me to forward by asking if you'd like to come in for a drink, or perhaps some tea and cake?"

He looks at his watch then at me. I pose to look more attractive and innocent, batting my eyelashes ever so slowly.

"Well... I guess a quick break couldn't hurt."

I smile brightly and open the door for him. The hardest part is over. I feel my heart begin to pound with excitement.

"Oh sir, forgive my manners, my name is Mary" I say extending my hand.

He looks at me, takes my hand into his "Hello Mary. My name is John. John Locke.

"Nice to meet you John!" I smile.

He steps inside and I grin maniacally then close the door behind us.

"This is a lovely place you've got here,"

I giggle and nod in agreement then show him to the kitchen, and sit him down while I prepare some tea.

"So where is it you go every day, walking by my house?" I question.

He folds his hands and looks around, "I go to the gym, for a lunch break, but I guess today I will be having an actual lunch break, by such a nice lady too. It's a good and pleasant surprise, thank you in advance."

I smile and nod slightly, "Oh no sir, the pleasure is honestly mine."

I go to retrieve some biscuits, and then give him a few on a small plate along with the tea and a slice of butter.

"I hope you enjoy it, those were all made by me!"

Indeed, they were made by me with a sedative and the ingredient Succinylcholine, a neuromuscular paralytic drug. In a few short minutes, his nerves will begin to tingle and he will have complete muscular paralysis.

He takes a bite and chews carefully tasting and savoring the biscuit.

"My, this is just wonderful, simply out of this world! I may have to get your recipe."

I chuckle at him and go to get some water. "Now now John, I carry my secrets to the grave," I wink at him and giggle as he takes a sip of the tea and swallows, also showing great pleasure in its taste.

A few moments after he's finished his tea and biscuits he rubs his eyes and stretches showing signs of becoming sleepy.

"What's the matter," I say looking innocently at him finishing up my water.

"Nothing, I just feel… sleepy suddenly. Must be the weather hahah!"

I laugh with him and think to myself "enjoy it while you can, this while be your last happy memory."

His head falls onto the table heavily; I put my rubber gloves on and begin to drag him across the kitchen floor and down the basement stairs. Caring no mind to the loud thuds he makes going down each stair. I use my Hoyer lift to hoist him up easily and onto a metal table. I shine a bright light on in his face and situate him so he cannot move; his arms and legs are strapped down with metal cuffs tightly, so it slightly cuts into his tender skin.

A few moments later John begins to stir in his slumber so I pat his cheeks awake and look at him smiling

"Good afternoon sunshine! How did you rest?"

He looks around unable to see anything but my silhouette and the bright light above his face and body.

"W-what's going on…? M-Mary!?" He begins to panic and squirm on the table. The restraints along with the drug hold him firmly.

I throw my head back and laugh maniacally and look at him

"Yes dear it is me. Yours truly! Here to cause, and witness your final day on this wretched place."

He continues to panic and I see his alarmed eyes go wider with frantic horror at his realization what is happening. He attempts to wiggle his arms.

"Don't bother John, its triple crafted metal. It won't budge without one hell of an opponent."

I smile and look at him innocently, "John you have such beautiful skin, perfectly smooth… it's almost a shame to mutilate it!"

I reach over for my scalpel, and make a shallow cut along his stomach and he screams in pain. I then proceed to push and dig it further and further into his side, wiggling it around and moving it in and out. I savor the feeling of flesh and steel meeting.

"Oh John you are truly beautiful. I would be jealous of your girlfriend, but you ARE mine now… maybe I won't ruin your beautiful body up too much."

I look over this perfect specimen of a man and stroke him as if assuring him no further harm.

"P-please have mercy on my soul."

I laugh and tilt my head sideways and look at him.

"Oh, John you're too cute! Soooo adorable!"

He begins to cry and closes his eyes.

"Oh no John; don't close those beautiful eyes!"

I forcefully open one of his eyes and stick a needle into it and laugh at the blood running out while he howls in pain.

"Now you're even more beautiful! Blue AND red! Perfection!"

He screams for help and I giggle at him.

"Silly John! It's useless to scream, but if you feel you must….. by all means, sing for me."

I walk down to his leg, take a small sledgehammer from under the table and eyeing my mark, swing with all my might hitting him sideways on his femur. The first swing to break it, the second to expose bone. John passes out from the pain. The exposed bone will lure the rats and bugs to feast on. I grab smelling salts to bring John back to me and keep him aware. I then proceed to artfully mutilate other parts of his body, getting down to business, not fooling around with my playful toy any longer

"You sick twisted monster!" John moans. "You'll pay for this!"

I nod at him and smile. How pitiful they can be at this point of the game. I keep working to make him my master piece.

I gather some of his blood in a drip bag, and let it cycle up above him, to where he cannot see and drip it onto his forehead. Like the old Chinese water torture. But I like red. Eventually, the drops splash onto the cold dark concrete floor with an echo. Music to my ears!

"Oh John, I must go rest myself now! But the mice and other creatures down here can keep you company my dearest! Try to not miss me too much!"

I skip happily over to the stairs, and jog up them, and close the door tightly behind me leaving John alone.

I hear him continually crying out for help, but it's very faint. Soundproofing my walls, ceilings and doors was the best investment I ever made in this house.

I left him alone for almost 3 days and then went to check on him. Surprisingly he was still alive although unconscious. His breathing was shallow. Dried blood covered his entire body. I think you may have suffered enough, I thought to myself.

I pull out my scalpel from his side. I reach for my 4" buck knife and drive it into his heart, letting thin spurts of blood spray out, and he stops breathing immediately.

"Oh my John… I truly loved you. You beautiful creature of God."

I reach down and kiss his blood crusted lips and stroke his once perfectly combed hair. I then undid his restraints and dragged his body over to the secret room along the basement corner wall, letting him sit amongst all the bodies and people I have collected over the years.

"I will remember you forever and ever my sweet, sweet John."

I cleaned up my mess in the basement, and begin to plan out for the next victim I would keep. I head back upstairs and as if right on cue, I see my regular noon gentleman is passing by my house.

THE END.


End file.
